


The Life And Loves of Charlie Weasley

by jojo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo99/pseuds/jojo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is pestered by his brothers about his love life. Can he keep a special secret to himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life And Loves of Charlie Weasley

Charlie looked around the previously crowded pub. The only stayers were his brothers and Harry, who was basically a brother to him, anyway. They all seemed to be as mellow as he was. It was lucky that none of them were fiery after a few drinks, as they had all imbibed quite a bit during the evening. But it was a bachelor party after all, so it was part of the night.

Charlie had been surprised that Percy had readily agreed to have a bachelor party. He had assumed that Percy would have been too staid for a celebration like this, but Percy had been the total opposite the whole night – the absolute life and soul of the party. Charlie watched as Percy slipped something into George's drink and then fall about laughing when George sprouted a tentacle beard.

"Surprising, isn't he?" Bill asked as he dropped into the chair beside Charlie.

"Yes," he replied emphatically. "I don't think I've ever seen him so relaxed."

"I guess that's because he's finally getting shagged regularly," Bill said.

"Who's getting shagged regularly?" Harry asked as he sat across from Charlie.

"Certainly not you, Potter," Bill said gruffly. "You're going out with our baby sister, so there's no shagging…at all…ever."

Charlie laughed at the devilish smile on Harry's face, which he soon turned to a look of innocence. "That's right. There will be no shagging of our little sister."

"Who's not shagging?" Ron asked as he sat next to his best friend.

"Harry," Bill said. "Ever."

"Riiiight," Ron drawled. "You keep telling yourself that, Bill."

Bill put his hands over his ears and shook his head in denial, and then laughed.

"What's up with him?" George asked, sitting down and playing with the remaining tentacles.

"He's pretending that Harry's not shagging Ginny," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Of course he is," Percy said as he joined the group.

"What?" Bill, Charlie, and George said together.

"Perce…that thought doesn't concern you at all?" Bill asked.

"No," Percy said calmly. "Everyone should shag – it's brilliant. I'm sure you've all done it." Percy then looked Charlie up and down with a thoughtful look. "Though, Charlie, you're the only one of us without a girl, and you haven't had one for as long as I can remember, so should we be concerned?"

Charlie groaned. It was bad enough being questioned by your mother about girls and dating. Having your staidest of brothers question your love life was worrying.

"Yeah, Charlie," Ron piped up. "Is there a girl in your life?"

"Has there ever been?" Harry continued.

Bill sat still and looked thoughtful. "Were there any witches that you went out with at Hogwarts? I can't remember you with any. You were always playing Quidditch."

"Godric! You lot are worse than Mum," Charlie said, groaning.

"Maybe he prefers blokes," Percy said causing everyone to turn and stare at him in astonishment. "What? He might."

"Or dragons," George said with a grin. "He spends a _lot_ of time with those mother dragons. Maybe he's fallen in love with one of them."

Charlie sighed and threw a coaster at George's head. "Prat."

"Git!" George said in reply.

"Wanker!"

"Bastard!"

"Di…"

"Oi!" Bill yelled. "Enough." He then turned to face Charlie. "Charlie, if you don't like what your brothers are saying, you should set us straight."

"Why?" Charlie asked, sipping his fire whiskey. "What does it matter to you?"

"We're just interested," Ron said.

"And now we're really curious," Percy said.

"I can't imagine you being celibate," Harry said, looking at Charlie inquisitively.

"I'm sure if Percy can find a bird, you could," George said, causing Percy to throw another coaster at him.

"Just give us all a hint. A bit of information that will stop us thinking these radical and over-the-top ideas," Bill said.

Charlie sighed. "Like what?"

"First kiss?" Ron asked immediately.

"Stacey St John-Smythe," Charlie replied.

"Who?" the rest of his brothers asked.

"She lived in the village," Charlie said. "We kissed behind the bakery one day."

"How old were you?" asked Harry.

"Eleven."

"Was it a snog or a kiss?" George asked.

"Just a quick kiss," Charlie replied. "It was nice, though."

"All right, then. First snog?" Percy asked.

"Lauren Spinnet," Charlie said.

"Really?" Bill drawled.

"Is that Alicia's sister?" Harry asked.

"Cousin," Bill said. "She was in my year. When did that happen, Charlie?"

"My fourth year," Charlie said.

"You were fourteen and snogged a sixteen year old?" Ron asked, awed.

Charlie nodded and smirked. He couldn't wait to see Ron's face when he answered a question that was bound to come up very soon.

"Have you ever snogged a bloke?" Percy asked, suddenly.

"What is it with you, Charlie, and blokes?" George asked, staring at Percy with a stunned look.

Percy shuffled in his seat and looked at everyone except Charlie, and eventually spoke. "Well I did hear a rumour or two about Charlie at Hogwarts."

"What? Who was I supposed to be with?" Charlie asked feeling a little bewildered. He was sure that he never showed _any_ interest in _any_ boy at Hogwarts.

"You and Oliver Wood was one," Percy said.

"What?" Charlie yelled, while everyone else laughed. "Good Godric! You've got to be kidding. Actually, I always thought that he was into you, Percy."

Percy stuttered and turned a brilliant red, but did not say anything.

"What are you two on?" Ron demanded, looking between Charlie and Percy with a mix of confusion and amusement. "Oliver is with that blonde Ravenclaw girl. She was a year above Harry and me."

"No, he's not," Harry said. "I was talking to him earlier. That finished a while back. He mentioned a blonde French girl."

"Who?" George asked.

"Didn't say," Harry replied.

"He seems to like blondes," Bill said.

"So he obviously wouldn't be interested in Charlie or Percy," Ron stated.

"Better watch him around Fleur, then, Bill," George continued.

"Why are we talking about Oliver Wood?" Charlie asked.

"That's right," George said. "We should get back to interrogating you, Charlie."

Charlie groaned. He really should have kept his mouth shut. Sooner or later they were going to uncover his secret if this kept going on, he thought.

"So we've discussed first kisses and snogs," George said grinning. "Which leaves…"

"Shagging!" everyone bar Charlie yelled.

"Which is something Harry is not and will not experience while he's with our sister," Bill added.

"You keep on believing that, Bill," Ron said quietly.

"First shag, Charlie?" Ron asked.

"When and with whom?" Percy added.

Charlie looked directly at his youngest brother and Harry. "Seventh year. Tonks," he said matter-of-factly. He had spied Ron and Harry ogling the young Auror during their last few years at Hogwarts and he was extremely interested in their reaction.

"Tonks!" Ron said gulping.

Harry sat still and looked right back at Charlie with a grin and a raised eyebrow. Charlie smirked at Harry's response.

"Good, was it, Charlie?" Harry asked, still smiling.

"It got even better the next few times," Charlie replied casually.

"So you went out for a while?" George asked curiously.

Charlie nodded.

"Tell me, did Tonks have different looks for you each time?" Ron asked, leaning forward with interest.

"I'm not sharing that," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Could she change the colour of all her hair?" George asked with a smirk.

Charlie reached to the table behind him, grabbed another coaster and threw it at George. "Look, all I'll say is that the first time was awkward…"

"As first times are," muttered Harry, just loud enough for everyone to hear him and then glare at him. "I didn't say that," he then said when Bill started growling.

Charlie found himself chuckling and oddly at ease with his little sister's private life. He had to put a hand on Bill to calm him a little, though.

"So what happened between you and Tonks?" Harry asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"I moved to Romania," Charlie said. "And she became an Auror. We didn't see each other a lot so we went back to being friends."

"And you were okay with that?" Percy asked.

Charlie nodded. He always knew that he and Tonks were better off as friends, but it had been fun at the time.

"Were there any girls in Romania?" Bill asked.

"There's plenty of them, brother dear. About half the population I'd imagine," Charlie said with a smirk.

Bill gave him a glare before speaking. "Did you go out with any of them?"

"A couple," Charlie admitted. "There weren't that many witches on the reserve, but I did sort of…see…a witch who lived there for a while."

"Is that code for shagged?" Percy asked, grinning.

Charlie groaned and at the same time was amazed by his brother's openness with a few drinks in him. He liked this Percy. He was easier to get along with. "I also went out with a Muggle girl from the nearest town for a year."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She moved her away to study," Charlie said.

"So that's it?" Bill asked. "There aren't any others?"

Charlie shook his head, but could feel himself blushing a little as he thought of long brown hair and a reddish coloured fringe surrounding a beautiful face.

"There is!" George exclaimed, sitting up straight and pointing. "He's gone red. The tell-tale Weasley blush gives him away."

Charlie sighed. He had hoped that the low lights in the pub would hide the colour blossoming in his cheeks. _Obviously not._

"Is there?" Ron asked.

Charlie shrugged. He wasn't supposed to say anything. They'd been keeping things quiet and taking things slowly since he'd met her and subsequently moved back to live in Wales.

Bill stared at him curiously. "Is she anyone we know?"

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"Does _anyone_ know?" Percy asked.

"Ginny," he admitted.

Charlie's brothers then turned their attention to Harry who held his hands up.

"I don't know," Harry said. "She didn't tell me."

"Wow, I'm surprised that she hasn't shared this with you," Ron said. "You two share everything." Ron then raised his eyebrows a few times in Bill's direction.

Bill shook his head in an attempt to ignore Ron's statement.

"I could go and persuade her if you like," Harry said with a cheeky smile.

Charlie chuckled. "Harry, I don't think you need to that. Bill may have a heart attack at the thought of you persuading her too much."

Harry and Ron laughed. Bill gave him a relieved smile.

"I will tell you a little bit," Charlie said a bit later. "I have met someone. She is lovely and I really like her. But we're taking things slowly and I really don't want to fuck this up because you lot hassle and torment her, as only Weasley siblings can."

"We wouldn't."

"That's a bit harsh."

"There's no need..."

"Yes, you would," Charlie said. "Think of all the things we've done to Harry."

Harry nodded emphatically.

"So when _we're_ ready, I'll introduce you to her," Charlie said.

"Why does Ginny get to know?" George asked.

"Because she knows her," Charlie replied simply.

"Is there a reason that you're taking things slowly?" Bill asked curiously.

"She's a little...younger...than me," Charlie replied.

"How young?" Ron asked.

"She's not still at school is she?" Percy asked, looking concerned for the first time that evening.

"Merlin, no, Percy," Charlie replied. "She left school a couple of years ago."

"Does she play Quidditch?" Ron asked suddenly.

"You are _so_ obsessed with Quidditch," George said to Ron.

"No...well, yeah. I just thought that if Ginny knows her, she might be a Quidditch player."

"Good thinking," said George, smacking Ron on the back.

Charlie sighed. He had to get away before they started asking more questions. "Right, you lot. You are not asking lots of little questions to find out more details. That's all you need to know for now." He then stood up and went to the door. He was more than ready to go home and dream about a lovely curvy girl with long brown hair - that was only highlighted by a chestnut coloured fringe, and pale green eyes. "All right, I'm out of here. Enjoy the rest of the night. Oh, and Harry," he continued with a cheeky grin. "Don't stay up all night trying to _persuade_ Ginny." As he walked out the door he heard Bill groaning and muttering something about "no shagging". Very soon his thoughts changed to someone much more pleasurable.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie's love in this was deliberately not named but if you are really curious, in my story Reuniting she and Charlie get together...and my lovely friend mew has written Charlie and her together as well. She's actually an OC designed by mew just for Charlie. :)


End file.
